wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
November
1st November Marcus needs some information of Quentin. It just so happens Quentin would like some information to. 2nd November Jack and family go to Madame Tussaud's - his biological father is watching them. George needs to get out of his funk and thus Harry yells at him. Chris and Dora enjoy a movie together. Wayne wanders the London streets to try and sort through guilty feelings. Malcolm joins him and the two talk. 3rd November Angelina meets with Moody about why she did not inform the Ministry about her knowledge of Fred Weasley's activities during his life. Theodore is people watching and Penelope decides to talk his ear off. Ernie visits Zach at St. Mungos. An ex-lover of Zach's makes an appearance. 4th November Drinking, conversation and mockery between Theodore and Graham. Marcus and Wayne argue Wayne hands over the money he made to Seamus and the two chat. 5th November Orla and Wayne sample her new drug, Drakesap Sam and Harry go to Blackpool and encounter Shadow Hares, on top of finding dreams. Emma visits Zach in hospital. They discuss the Cipher Case. Attis Harper contemplates his possible next victims. 6th November Seren stops by Harry's at a ridiculous hour of the morning. Graham stops by Seren's flat early in the morning because he's far too curious. There's a giant in the courtyard and Dora burns a werewolf. Wayne got to Quentin for answers. Quentin screws with his head. 7th November Seamus is introduced as a co-leader with the Droogs (now the Magesterium) 8th November 9th November Jack talks about his suspicions concerning a killer with a friend. Graham is looking for a lead on a case and Michelle just happens to be nearby. 10th November Seren, Harry and Adam go to Romania for a Quidditch match. The two adults end up in Vlad the Impaler's death chamber. Harry discovers Dora hasn't been staying at home and has instead been living with the Lestranges. A fight ensues. Oliver and Chris talk over sandwiches. 11th November Ernie and Zach have an early morning conversation and there is a surprise confession. Dora goes to visit Sam and Holly. Justin and Ernie have a necessary talk. Graham brings a snuff film case to Grimmauld Agency. Harry and Dora try not to scrab each other's eyes out. Marcus and Quentin have an encounter. There is confusion clarification between Graham and Seren and the two end up going to Ulster and getting handfasted (married). 12th November Percy has files he needs to give to Chris. A day in the MLE. Malcolm, Zach and Graham all make an appearance. Zach and Jaden meet to discuss the Cipher killer. Neville is there to make sure they don't call each other. Jack's urgent owl worries Michelle. They meet and Jack asks her to help hide his family. Wayne, who is upset after his talk with Quentin, decides to talk to Marcus. 13th November Orla and Theodore run into each other. Orla happens to be high and Theo happens to be a gentleman and decides to help her out. Dora needs a way to get the Ministry off her back after moving in with the Lestranges and she, Harry and Chris have a meeting to plot their way around it. Malcolm interviews Harrow Evans about a case. Theodore and Penny paint and try out the glamour he sent her. George and Sam meet. George wants information on who killed his brother and thinks Sam can get it for him. 14th November Daily Prophet: A price on her head: ex-Auror in cahoots with known Death Eaters. Orla and Penelope go on a lunch date and drop by a drug den whilst they're out. 15th November 16th November Orla and Theodore have lunch as her way of making up for being out of it when they first met. 17th November Mandy realises she's ruining the best friendship she's ever had and ruins into Theo while contemplating things. Seren finally tells her parents about her marriage to Graham. 18th November Chris goes to visit Zach's despised Patrol partner and deliberately stirs up trouble. Seren goes to visit Leda Pritchard, Graham's mother. The two don't get on like a house on fire. Leda Pritchard, Lynette Warrington and August Longbotom are at a gardening club for the pure-blood women of England and talking about their sons and the states of their lives. 19th November Orla gives Sam a potions lesson. Dora runs into Fenrir in the woods near Remus' cottage. A conversation occurs which ends with Dora breaking her nose and nearly offering to become part of Fenrir's pack. Ron and Justin chat and have an awkward moment. Marcus wants to know what the needle feels like and Wayne helps him with it. (NC-17) There are secrets that need to be spilled between Seren and Graham. 20th November Dora confesses the events of the previous day to Harry. An interlude between Andromeda and Ted Tonks during Harry and Adam's visit. 21st November Ernie and Zach talk about a good many things and Zach finally confesses how he feels. Seren and Madoc talk after she leaves Graham. Graham and Emma have a chance encounter during which he tells her off his marriage. Neville's upset because Draco isn't talking to him and he doesn't know why. A concerned Shelly is determined to cheer him up. Mandy stops by to see Seren. George and Angelina go on a date. Theo and Emma head out to the pub together both thoroughly exasperated with Graham. 22nd November Ernie and Draco bump into each other while Ernie waits to sit an exam. Graham stops by Madoc's to try and make things right with Seren and somehow manages to succeed. Chris, following information Graham him to find out about his brother Elliot's murder finds himself kidnapping Elisabeth. 23rd November 24th November Sam and Harry go to Russia and nearly get arrested for robbing a bank. (NC-17) Chris proves he's not the greatest kidnapper in the world and he and Beth question one another. Dora gives Holly "the talk" whilst babysitting. Zach and Draco get a firecall about a robbery. 25th November Zach and Ernie have an early morning discussion. Sam and Holly go to the parts store. 26th November Wayne, who thought Andrew the arms dealer was a Muggle, finds himself proven very wrong. A day in the life of Nadia Burke. Pester ate the eyeball Seren sent Graham. Or rather she thinks he did. 27th November Dora and Luce catch up on recent events in the other's lives. Really, though, Luce just asks relentless questions. Malcolm and Beth meet at a dog track and Malcolm tells Beth about new initiatives the Ministry is taking. Chris demonstrates his ability to use Muggle weapons and shoots himself. Beth helps him and a partnership of sorts is born. 28th November Theo brings an interesting case to Grimmauld Agency. George makes his place girlfriend friendly. 29th November Seren and Josaphat Summers talk about what working in the Department of Mysteries means. George sends Percy a flying pig. Angelina and George sleep together. In a completely non-sexual way. 30th November Theo helps Daphne out with an (apparently) much needed glamour. Seren and Roger Davies have a drink and catch up with one another. George is Angelina's Knight in Shining Armour. Andrew drops into Hillel's for a sandwich and Justin and he talk. Category: History